Undying Love
by OzzFestGirl86
Summary: 6th CHAP. KAGOME, PREGNATE, TRAPPED OUT OF THE WELL, WILL SHE EVER SEE INUYASHA AGAIN. WILL KAGOME DIE. KAGOME AND INUYASHA FOREVER! IK SM ? R&R PLEASE. LEMON DONE BY MY FRIEND CAYLAH (NOT ON FF.NET) BUT THE REST OF CHAPTER IS MINE..ALL MINE
1. Pregnate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but wish I did.  
  
Undying Love  
  
A tear swept down Kagome's pale face as she felt her unborn baby kick from  
inside her tummy. 17, 8 months pregnant, trapped outside the well, never to  
see her love again, this was not the life Kagome wanted at this age. She  
began to weep.  
"Are you ok?" as friendly arm set on her shoulder. "Mom how could this  
happen to me, what did I do to deserve this?" She whispered while sobbing  
on her mother's shirt. "Did you consider what I said earlier Kagome", her  
mother said with consideration. "NO I WONT, this is all I have to remember  
Inuyasha by, NO DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!!" as Kagome sobbed in her  
mother's arms and could not stop.  
  
________FLASHBACK____________  
"KAGOME!!!!", Inuyasha yelled as Kikyo aimed the arrow directly at Kagome's  
heart. SWOOSH.... It missed her by an inch. Kikyo, who was so jealous about  
inuyasha's feelings towards Kagome, reloaded another arrow. "Why are you  
doing this", Inuyasha screamed at Kikyo while fighting off Naraku with all  
his might. "RUN KAGOME", Inuyasha said as loud as he could to Kagome. "If I  
can't have you no one will", Kikyo said running after Kagome. Sango ran  
after Kikyo. Then out of nowhere another demon came and knocked Sango  
out.....  
  
_______END FLASHBACK________  
  
4 Years Later  
"Inuya, Inuya", Kagome yelled looking for her 4 year old daughter. "Where  
is that girl", thought Kagome, "She is hader to find than her father was."  
Just then a tear rolled down her eye....  
  
______FLASHBACK________  
  
"SANGO!!" yelled Miroku as he rushed to her side and slaughtered the  
demon...Meanwhile Kagome was running through the forest away from Kikyo.  
Kikyo pulled the arrow back and let it go... "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yelled Kagome  
as the arrow pierced her side. "No" thought Inuyasha as his ears picked up  
her cry of sever pain. "NO YOU BASTARD" yelled Inuyasha as he sliced  
through Naraku with his tetsusaiga......  
  
_____END FLASHBACK______  
  
............TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: Sorry this chap is short but I had to hurry up on the beggining 


	2. Memories

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, AND THE DAUGHTERS NAME IS YUMI NOT INUYA  
I COULDN'T THINK OF SOMETHING UNTIL THIS CHAPTER  
  
"No" thought Inuyasha as his ears picked up her cry of sever pain. "NO YOU  
BASTARD" yelled Inuyasha as he sliced through Naraku with his tetsusaiga..  
_____END FLASHBACK______  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!!!", woke her up from her daydream, as a little blue eyed  
beautiful long white haired girl with a sun-hat on came running up and  
Kagome picked her up. "How was your day?" asked Kagome. "I had so much fun  
today", she said in her soft voice, they got in the car and Kagome turned  
on the ignition. "Mommy, why do I have to wear a sun-hat?" "It is so your  
ears don't show hunny", she said as she took the hat off her head and set  
it down next to her. "But why", she said again. "You're a-a-a-A Hanyou baby  
and some people find it a little different, that's all." "What is a Han-  
you?" she asked. "It means you are part demon.", she said as a tear started  
to run. "Oh", she responded not even knowing what demon means. "So what did  
you do today", asked Kagome? "I met a new friend today". Kagome smiled at  
her 4 year old daughter. "She was with her Mommy and Daddy; Mommy, do I  
have a daddy?" "Yes, Yumi,  
  
___________FLASHBACK_________  
..Naraku fell on the floor and before Inuyasha could kill him he was gone.  
"KAGOME" he yelled as he ran towards the screams of Kagome. He went running  
for her deep into the forest. Kagome fell to the ground as blood began to  
leak through the arrow. Kikyo pulled back another arrow and shot it at  
Kagome. It hit her arm and she screamed in pain,"AHHHHHH". Just then  
Inuyasha came through the trees and killed Kikyo once and for all. "Is this  
the end", thought Kagome as her breath became slow, "I never told Inuyasha  
I...." she blacked out thinking this was the end of her life..  
_________END FLASHBACK_________  
  
"MOMMY! WATCH OUT!" Yumi screamed at her mother as a truck came right at  
them. Kagome turned the wheel as her eyes focused back on reality. "o my  
god that was close", she said to herself shaking, "are you ok Yumi." "Yes  
mommy", she said with a smile. She turned the car back on and headed home.  
  
Kagome and Yumi finally got home and they walked in the door. "Mommy,  
why did you not answer my question", she sad with a sad look in her eyes.  
"What was it dear, I forgot, I'm sorry", she said. "Where is my daddy", she  
asked very curiously. "I don't know", she responded as tears began to fill  
her eyes, "But I wish I did".  
  
________KAGOME'S DREAM_________  
"KAGOME", Inuyasha yelled at Kagome to get her to wake. He pulled the arrow  
out of her side and her arm. "No this cant be the end, not now.I LOVE HER  
TOO MUCH", he screamed in his head while holding Kagome." Kagome came out  
of sleep, and did not know how much longer she could hold on. "Inuyasha"  
she whispered as her eyes opened. "Yes I'm her don't let go." Inuyasha's  
eyes began to fill with tears of sorrow. "I promised that I would protect  
you and I failed, don't let go, listen to my voice", he said to comfort  
her. "I-I-Inuyasha, I Lo.." "Don't speak", said Inuyasha covering her  
mouth.  
_________END DREAM_________  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Yumi screamed at top of her lungs  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... I WILL POST ONE LATER TODAY OR TOMARROW. 


	3. Nightmares Inuyasha?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Yumi screamed at top of her lungs. Kagome instantly awoke  
  
hearing her daughter's scream of fear. Kagome rushed to her daughter "what  
is it" she said while trying to calm her daughter down. "It was horrible"  
she said crying. "What  
  
was horrible, come on you can tell me" she said wiping the tears off her  
face. "It was a guy and he crying because you were dead. He had white hair  
mommy, I was soo scared you were dead mommy. Don't ever leave me mommy  
please don't die. "I wont hunny I promise", she said wondering how her  
daughter knew about Inuyasha.  
  
________FLASHBACK________  
"Kagome, don't leave not like this", He sobbed holding her tight with his  
body. Kagome closed her eyes about to die. "NO, KAGOME I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH  
TO SEE YOU DIE!", he yelled at Kagome. She opened her eyes and gently  
smiled at Inuyasha. A "Really", she said with her breath bearly going.  
"YES, I LOVE YOU KAGOME PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME", he said with love in his  
eyes. Kagome reached her shakey had up and gently touched Inuyasha's face.  
"I love you to Inuyasha", she said with her last breath of air..  
________END FLASHBACK_______  
  
Kagome went into her room and came back to Yumi with some photos. "Is this  
who was in your dream" Kagome, now starting to cry, asked her daughter.  
"Yes mommy, that guy  
with white hair." "How could of she known who Inuyasha was. He was lost 5  
months before Yumi was born.How can this be" Kagome thought to herself.  
"Who is this mommy" she asked. "It is you father Yumi, I lost him before  
you were born. "He has ears just like me" said Yumi. "Yes he does, he is  
part dog demon and so are you.." "Can I go see him mommy? "He was so proud  
that he was going to be a father", she thought to  
  
herself. "4 years ago there was a demon named Naraku, he was very evil. He  
tried to kill me but your father wouldn't let him. "No you father loved you  
and me to much."  
  
_______FLASHBACK______  
Inuyasha reached down and kissed Kagome. He heart was still and she felt  
cold. NOOOOO!, Inuyasha yelled, "NOOOO!!" He held her tight as he kissed  
her again hoping she would wake.  
  
He felt something happen. She began to breath again. She began to glow a  
bright blue and floated to the air. "What is this," thought Inuyasha wiping  
tears from his eyes. Her head down and still unconscious she spoke but yet  
the voice came from all around him, "Inuyasha, I have come back for the  
love I posses for you kept my soul alive. Through a fragment of the jewel  
left in me. "That's why we could not find the last piece of the jewel,  
that's how the demons always found us", Inuyasha said to himself. Kagome  
fell into Inuyasha's arms fell back asleep..  
________END FLASH BACK_______  
  
"Go back to sleep Yumi" she whispered, "I will see you in the morning". She  
kissed her daughter on the cheek and went to her own room. "How, how could  
she know that, " Kagome thought as she began to cry again. "I miss you so  
much, Inuyasha", she said too the picture of Inuyasha smiling at Kagome,  
who was taking the picture. A tear fell on the picture and she couldn't  
hold it in any longer.  
  
"What's that", Kagome said as she woke up from hearing a door slam shut.  
"Yumi, is that you," she said with worry in her voice.. She got out of bed  
and went to see Yumi.  
"GONE!.......WHERE IS SHE!!!  
  
I KNOW THESE ARE SHORT CHAPTERS, BUT THERE ARE GOING TO BE A LOT OF THEM SO  
IT WILL AL EVEN OUT. 


	4. Dreams Ecstasy Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA..SOZ  
  
"GONE!.......WHERE IS SHE!!! The door was slapping against the wall. She  
went out side to find Yumi walking outside.  
  
"Yumi, come in side right now", she demanded, "Yumi, come here now!". She  
did not respond. Kagome walked up to her daughter and grabbed her by the  
arm, but something was different. Her eyes were closed and stumbling ahead.  
"She must be sleep walking." "Kagome", Inuyasha's voice said through Yumi.  
"Inuyasha were are you?" "Hurry, I'm waiting"  
  
__________FLASHBACK________  
Kagome opened her eyes to see tears in Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha?", was  
all Kagome could say. "Yes, I'm here", he said. "I love you Inuyasha", she  
said as she sat up but with no pain. "I love you to Kagome", he said as he  
held her tightly to him. "Your wounds are healed, but how, the jewel shard,  
it must have healed you", Inuyasha said with shocking surprise. "What are  
you talking about Inuyasha." "You don't remember", he questioned. "All I  
remember is saying 'I love you' and then I drifted off", she said. "Kagome  
you died and came back because you still have a fragment of the Jewel in  
you." "I do", she said in fear. "It's ok I killed Naraku, he wont harm you  
any more" They hugged each other tightly and Kagome looked up at him.  
Inuyasha looked down deep into her eyes. She reached up and gently touched  
his face. He reached down and kissed her intimately. She returned the kiss  
and they kissed deeply. She reached into his shirt holding to his hard,  
sexy body and Inuyasha reaches in the back of kagome's shirt and they  
gasped for air as they came out of their kiss.  
_________END FLASHBACK_______  
  
Yumi was standing on top of the well about ready to jump in. "YUMI" she  
screamed at the top of her lungs and Yumi woke up. "Mommy, where am I."  
"Don't move Yumi I don't want you to fall in." Kagome rushed and picked up  
her daughter from the well and took her back inside the house. "What were  
you doing out there Yumi," Kagome spoke wanting answers from her now awake  
daughter. "Mommy, I had another dream", she said, "There was a man with  
dark black hair, he wouldn't let daddy go." "Naraku", Kagome said  
silently. "I was so scared I ran up to him to set him free. He said 'Who  
are you kid', I said that I was his daughter." Than I was chased by a girl  
with a glass mirror and I woke up. Mommy, I was so scared." She hugged Yumi  
and took her back inside, but this time she was going to sleep with Kagome.  
  
________KAGOME'S DREAM_______  
They rolled around on the grass laughing and kissing each other. They came  
to a stop and Inuyasha sat Kagome up. "Kagome.would you be  
my.uhh..ma..uhh., would you be my life mate. Shocked by what Inuyasha just  
asked of Kagome, "YES, YES I will be you life mate" Kagome said as she  
jumped into his arms. They hugged tightly and then kissed. They kissed  
repeatedly and Inuyasha reached up Kagome's skirt. She loved it when  
Inuyasha touched her. Her body began to get hot as she took Inuyasha's  
shirt off and threw it on the ground. Inuyasha sniffed Kagome and found a  
new scent, "she is in heat", and Inuyasha said to himself, "she is ready, I  
must claim her now before anyone else does." She took her shirt off and  
threw it on the ground next to Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha looked at her  
beautiful full breasts and admired them so. A new feeling came from  
Inuyasha that he had never felt before. They kissed and Kagome's breasts  
fell against his bare skin. "They are so warm" Inuyasha thought, as they  
stopped kissing. He gently rubbed her left breast and she gasped with  
pleasure. He started to suck on her other breast and continued to rub the  
left one. "Ohhhh", Kagome said with pleasure. Inuyasha stopped for a minute  
thinking it was pain. "Did I hurt you", he said worried. "No Inuyasha keep  
going." He then smelled a new scent and had to find where it was coming  
from. He pulled off her skirt revealing her silk underwear. He gently  
pulled the panties off her legs revealing a mound of hair. He got close to  
wear the smell was coming from. He sniffed her genital and licked it.  
Kagome let out a moan of pleasure. Telling that she really liked it, he  
continued licking the spot that was making Kagome so happy. It was very wet  
and smelled so good "It tastes so good", thought Inuyasha. He knew that the  
time has come, she was ready to be claimed, and he could smell it coming  
off of Kagome. "I want you now", Kagome said to Inuyasha. He untied his  
pants and dropped them to the floor. Kagome felt very scared at the size of  
his genital. She was afraid he might hurt her. He could tell she was scared  
and his ears went down with the rejection. "What's wrong Kagome", he asked.  
"I've never done this before, will it hurt" she asked him.  
  
"I promise I wont hurt you." He walked over and gave Kagome a kiss. "Is it  
ok, or do you want me to stop", Inuyasha asked hoping it was ok. "It's ok  
Inuyasha." Kagome lie on her back and spread her legs showing that she  
accepted him. He gently slid himself into her and she let out a scream.  
"Are you ok?", he said pulling himself out of her. "Yes just please be  
gentle." He smiled at her and slid himself back into her gently. She moaned  
loudly as the huge meat entered her body. He gently started to pull it out  
and Kagome grabbed his hair and gripped it tightly while he pushed it back  
in. "FASTER" , she yelled at Inuyasha and he smirked at her and began to go  
faster. She wrapped her legs around Inuyasha to pull him deeper into her.  
She began to tighten as her climax rose. Her vagina gripped his dick and he  
thought, " I can't get Kagome pregnant, she doesn't need anymore burden in  
her life, but Naraku is dead and he can't harm us anymore, and I want to  
have a child with Kagome so bad", thought Inuyasha. He pushed himself one  
more time hard into Kagome.  
  
Then Inuyasha bent down and bit kagome in the neck to mark her with his  
fangs; his and her climax ended. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome and lay on  
the grass panting heavily. He kissed Kagome's neck to relieve the pain.  
"You are mine now and only mine, I love you so much" he said to her. "I  
love you to", Kagome responded. She snuggled up with him and they drifted  
off to sleep.....  
________END DREAM_______  
  
THERE IS NO MORE RATED "R" STUFF IN THIS STORY. I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS  
BEFORE I POST ANY MORE.. 


	5. More Memories

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
  
She snuggled up with him and they drifted off to sleep.....  
_______END DREAM_______  
  
The next day Kagome was awoken by her daughter. "Mommy, get up, come on get  
up", she said with a big smile on her face. "I'm up, I'm up, what you  
want," she said still half asleep. "I had another dream last night but it  
was not scary." It was funny. "What was it about", Kagome sat up quickly.  
"I was playing on the well and fell in. When I got out I was in a beautiful  
forest and was greeted by a little fox. He said his name was 'si-poo' I  
think. Anyways, we were playing in the grass all kinds, and then I woke up.  
"Was his name Shippo", she asked nervously. "Yeah that's it". "How is she  
dreaming all this", Kagome asked herself repeatedly. "Yumi, these things  
that you are dreaming, how do you know them." She asked very curiously. "I  
don't know, they just started happening."  
  
_______FLASHBACK_______  
A week later Kagome was playing with Shippo and Inuyasha was watching from  
the tree. All of a sudden Kagome ran into the woods and Inuyasha was  
confused. He ran to find Kagome but she came out of the forest in a second.  
"What's wrong Kagome" Inuyasha said very worried. "I just feel a little  
sick, that's all", she said wiping her face off. "Excuse me", she said as  
she pushed Inuyasha out of the way and ran to the forest again. She came  
out in about 1 minute.  
  
"I don't feel to good", she said and collapsed on the floor. Inuyasha  
grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back. "What's wrong with her", he  
thought as he jumped from tree to tree getting her to Kaede's hut for help.  
"Kaede saw Inuyasha running with Kagome on his back, and knew something was  
wrong. "What is it" Kaede asked as soon as Inuyasha got there. "I don't  
know she just fainted", he said. "Bring her into the hut, Inuyasha." He  
brought her into the hut and laid her down on a blanket, "What's wrong with  
her", Inuyasha demanded. "I don't know yet", now let her rest. She shoved  
him out the door so Kagome and her could be alone.  
  
"Wake up Kagome", Kaede said to Kagome. "Huh, what", she said regaining  
consciousness. "Are you ok dear", she said. "I don't know", said Kagome.  
"Well how have you been feeling lately." "I have no appetite, I get sick  
very often", said Kagome. "OHH!, I see", as Kaede moved her hair to the  
side revealing two small bite marks. "I see, I see", she said with  
amusement. "What is it!" she asked scared to know the truth. "Oh dear, it's  
nothing to be scared of, your just pregnant." "No," Kagome said as she  
remembered that lone night with Inuyasha, "It can't be."  
  
She walked out of the hut to find Inuyasha sitting in a tree. "Inuyasha",  
she called. He jumped out of a tree and hugged her with all his might.  
"Thank-god, I thought I lost you", he said with a grin on his face.  
"Inuyasha I have to tell you something." "What is it, you can tell me  
anything", Inuyasha said with a smile. "Inuyasha, I'm uhh..uhh.Pregnant!"  
He was shocked at what he just heard. "This is great, finally we can be a  
real family", he said as he kissed Kagome on the lips. "WOW, I never knew  
Inuyasha wanted a kid and he must love me a lot", Kagome thought to  
herself.  
____________END FLASHBACK_______  
  
"Yumi, I . I . I have to tell you something," Kagome said with a tear  
running down her cheek. "Don't cry mommy, please don't cry." "Yumi, your  
dreams are true. They are all true." Yumi was confused. "What do you mean  
mommy?" Kagome took Yumi to the well and sat her down by it. "See this  
well? It was a passage way to Ancient Japan but it is sealed up forever.  
"Why is it sealed up"..  
  
_________FLASHBACK_________  
"RUN KAGOME RUN!!" Inuyasha said to his 5 month pregnant mate. "GO BACK  
HOME I WILL BE THERE RIGHT AFTER I FINALLY KILL NARAKU." "Why didn't he die  
5 months ago when I killed him", Inuyasha thought. Just then Naraku grabbed  
Kagome and threw her and her unborn baby into the well. Kagome hung onto  
some vines growing on the well.  
  
"You will never see your mate again", Naraku laughed as he said a spell  
and the well began to close. "NO", Inuyasha said as the well was closing.  
"To bad for you, she was the only one who could kill me," Naraku said  
grinning, "No demon can kill me, I just come back and back unless I am  
killed by a Miko, and she is gone, HAHAHA." "Inuyasha took one last look at  
Kagome before it was sealed up. The well sealed tight and Kagome could not  
get back in. She slipped and fell going back to her own time, but she  
jumped back in and nothing happened, she couldn't get back to the feudal  
time. "NO this cant be"  
_________END FLASHBACK______  
  
"The black haired guy you saw in your dream was named Naraku, he was and  
evil demon that wanted the jewel for himself so he could rule the world",  
she said to her daughter with tears in her eyes. "I never saw your father  
again", she added. "I went every day to the well and I never got through,  
than I had you and I gave up on trying getting through.  
  
"But mommy, who is Shippo?" "He was a small fox that we found and we cared  
for him. Inuyasha always got jealous when I paid attention to him and not  
Inuyasha. He would run around beating him u p but I would say "sit" and a  
magical spell that made him fall head (tears of joy began to run down her  
face) first into the ground. He would get so mad at me, it was kind of  
funny" "I loved your father very much Yumi", as she hugged her daughter,  
"and I love you to Mommy."...  
  
SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT...IM STILL ADDING MORE HOPEFULLY TONIGHT OR  
TOMARROW. REVIEW OR I WONT ADDw ANY MORE CHAPTERS 


	6. Fuedal Era? Inuyasha Come Back

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT SOME DAY I WILL. MUAHAHA  
  
"I loved your father very much Yumi", as she hugged her daughter, "and I  
love you to Mommy."...  
  
Night came and all Kagome could think about was Inuyasha. "Is he still  
alive, does he love me, where is he, why can't I get back to the feudal  
era", she thought as thoughts raged through her mind. She began to sob  
quietly when her daughter walked in. "Kagome", said a man's voice coming  
from his daughter, "follow me, and come follow me."  
  
She went to her daughter and grabbed her hand. "She is sleep walking  
again", she said to herself. The possessed daughter took her mother by the  
hand outside. "Why does she keep going to the well," thought Kagome.  
  
They got to the well and Yumi said something in an ancient language. There  
was a jewel in Yumi's stomach that began to glow a bright blue. "What's  
going on", Kagome said with fear in her voice, "How does she have a jewel  
in her, I had the last on in me, but we destroyed it", she said as her  
daughter's whole body grew a bright blue. She jumped to the bottom of the  
well making her feared mother fall in with her. They hit the bottom but did  
not change to the feudal era. "What is she trying to do", Kagome said as  
her daughter gripped her hand. A beam of light shot out Yumi's stomach,  
shooting at the wall "NO, it can't be." A small opening appeared at the  
bottom of the well. A huge beam filled the well with beaming light Kagome  
held tightly on to her daughter when the beam finally stopped. "What just  
happened, mommy", Yumi said as she woke up. "I don't know what happened  
Yumi, I wish I did."  
  
Yumi fainted and Kagome freaked out. She pulled her daughter out of the  
well in shock "How did I get here", Kagome said as her mouth fell to the  
floor. She was in the feudal era, "How can this be", she said as she looked  
at her unconscious daughter, "No, but how!" She picked up her daughter and  
knew of only one place to go. She ran with all her might to the Kaede hut,  
"I need help", she yelled as she ran to the hut. Kaede opened the door and  
was shocked. "Kagome, your back", the woman said with joy, "But how, and  
who is this."  
  
"This is my daughter Yumi and she fainted", said Kagome crying with joy  
for seeing a friendly face. "I thought the well was sealed", questioned  
Kaede as Kagome laid Yumi down. "I don't know, she was sleep walking, I  
heard a man speak from her and we jumped in the well. Then a beam of light  
came from her like when Inuyasha saved me 4 years ago. Then she fainted. I  
got out of the well, but I was in the feudal era and not normal Japan.  
Kaede put a cold rag over Yumi's head and said, "She must possess power as  
a Miko and at the same time as a demon, and it broke the spell set 4 years  
ago.  
  
Kagome hugged Kaede, "I missed you so much Kaede", she said with tears  
running down her face. "Its ok", said Kaede as she hugged her back.  
"Kagome, is the girl Inuyasha's?" she said. "Yes, yes it is", she responded  
  
The next morning Yumi awoke and walked outside, "I'm still dreaming, No"  
she yelled which awoke Kagome. Kagome hugged her daughter, "No you're not  
dreaming, this one is real", she said to Yumi. "Then why are we here  
mommy." "You broke the spell Yumi, the one that locked me out of this place  
forever."  
  
Kaede walked in the hut with home water and herbs. "Take this dear," the  
woman said, "It will help you regain your strength." Yumi ate the herbs and  
did not like them one bit. She quickly swallowed a bunch of water to get  
the disgusting taste out of her mouth. "That was yucky", Yumi said as the  
two girls laughed at the face Yumi made.  
  
"Kaede, where is Inuyasha?" she asked. "I don't know my dear, after you we  
sealed away, he turned full demon and could not control himself. He is now  
on a continuous journey to kill Naraku, even though you can only kill him.  
He doesn't even remember anyone, all he does is kill, and kill anyone who  
gets in his way. Sango almost died if it wasn't for Miroku. He brought her  
here and she barely survived. He remembers nothing of you or anyone, but he  
is after Naraku for some reason." Kagome started to cry at the thought of  
Inuyasha not even knowing her.  
  
"Where is Yumi", Kagome panicked as she looked for Yumi. They heard  
laughing noises out side from and went to see if it was Yumi. "Shippo",  
Kagome screamed as she ran to the little fox. "Kagome", he said as he  
jumped into her arms. "I missed you so much Kagome", he said crying in her  
shirt. "I missed you to Shippo", she said with tears filling her eyes. Then  
she noticed that Shippo had a scar a crossed his face. "How did you get  
that scar", she said as she touched it. "Inuyasha attacked me when I tried  
to bring him out of demon form, but it was useless" he said holding Kagome  
tight. "Yumi come here", she said to her daughter, "this is Shippo from  
your dreams." "Yeah he is mommy," she said coming towards her mother.  
  
"Yumi, you stay here with Shippo and Kaede, while I go to town for a  
minute", she said and kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked to town. She  
walked by a meadow and saw a young boy playing in the grass. "Where are  
your parents little boy", she said to him. "They are back in the village",  
he responded. "Well I'm going into town so come with me I will take you to  
your parents." He smiled at her and walked next to her on the way to town.  
"SMACK" a hand came across her butt!........  
  
GOOD CLIFFY HUH! NEWAYS THE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS ON IN A COUPLE OF HOURS  
(I HAVE TO WRITE THEM YOU KNOW). PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
